


Every thought, every hope, every joy, every dream

by tonboli



Series: Merlin/Arthur shorts [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonboli/pseuds/tonboli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he has to abandon his kingdom, he’ll never abandon Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every thought, every hope, every joy, every dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in October 2009 on lj.
> 
> Just another random take on what could happen if Merlin’s secret would be revealed. Not very long and basically I just wanted to get this image of Merlin and Arthur standing at a fire in a cold winter’s night down on paper. Inspired by this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBuo6ucSp-o
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing than my dirty imagination and also, no one is paying me any money for this. All characters belong to BBC/Shine.

The fire was crackling strong and secure in the cold winter night, illuminating the clearing in a warm, orange glow. Merlin’s chest felt tight as he stared into the flames. In his mind the images of the past couple of days flashed by. How he had revealed his secret because it was the only way to save Arthur’s life, how the king had thrown him into dungeons outraged and full of hate, how Arthur had stared at him in utter disbelief and hurt betrayal and how Morgana had to be held back by the guards screaming and shouting at Uther.  
Merlin sighed and pulled the woollen cloak tighter around his shoulders.  
He also remembered how he had heard the dragon’s angry scream deep down in the castle as he lay on the cold, rotten straw in his cell, too scared to think about escape and too paralyzed by Arthur’s look on his face. He knew he would be killed first thing in the morning and that his destiny was about to end before it had begun but then Merlin had heard noises from outside the cell. Guards had screamed and fallen to the ground and then there had been the clanking of heavy iron keys. Merlin had jumped to his feet and his eyes had widened in shock when he recognized the blue eyes and the well trained figure under the grey woollen cloak.  
“I am not going to let you die!” Arthur had said with grim determination and had thrown another coat at Merlin.  
Merlin closed his eyes and a small smile crept on his lips. He was still scared and didn’t know how they were supposed to go on but inside his chest there was this warm, glowing feeling that no matter what would happen, he and Arthur would face it together. And that feeling was much stronger than all the doubt and fear.  
Merlin opened his eyes again when he felt the presence of another person next to him.  
“I’m afraid there won’t be any dinner tonight” Arthur mumbled and stepped closer to the warming fire. There was a small crease between his brows and his jaw was set tight. Merlin could tell that the prince was worried, confused and also a little bit scared, although he would never ever admit it.  
“I’m not hungry, anyway” Merlin answered and right on cue his stomach growled like a bear. His ears turned pink and he pretended a cough to drown the sound of his traitorous body. In the corner of his eyes he saw a little smile on Arthur’s lips.  
“Liar” the blonde said.  
“Prat” Merlin responded and grinned.  
Then he looked back into the flames and swallowed.  
“We’re… we’re going to be alright. After all, this is our destiny…” he said and tentatively reached out to take Arthur’s hand. His heart skipped a beat when after a split second Arthur wrapped his fingers around his and squeezed them tight.  
“I know” the prince whispered and his thumb caressed the soft skin of Merlin’s wrist.  
“I’ll protect you, no matter what.”  
Merlin smiled and nodded.  
“Me, too”.  
Then his eyes flashed golden and Arthur gasped as a warm wave rolled through his body, starting where his and Merlin’s held each other tight. He blinked a few times, not sure it was real what he suddenly saw. He looked at Merlin, who just looked at him with his head slightly tilted to the side.  
“I know your father thinks differently but I promise I will use my magic solely for the good of Camelot and its future king!” he said with an earnest voice, his eyes shimmering like liquid gold in the firelight. Then Merlin blushed again and a shy smile crept on his lips.  
“Only for you!”  
Arthur swallowed and nodded silently. His throat felt very dry all of a sudden. Then he looked back to the fire. He could see tiny figures dancing in the flames, sparkling and cackling. And when he turned around he saw the soft green glow of the trees and he could hear clear and gentle laughter in their tree tops. Even the stars seemed to shine brighter and were twinkling with glee. Arthur closed his eyes and squeezed Merlin’s hand once more as he breathed in the crisp, cold air of the winter. No matter what Uther may have said, he knew in this very moment that magic wasn’t evil. It was something old and powerful, hidden deep down in every part of nature and one time he would bring it back to the people of Camelot and Merlin would stand by his side.


End file.
